carmensandiegofandomcom-20200215-history
Chase Devineaux (2019 character)
Chase Devineaux is a brash, often bumbling detective assigned to apprehend Carmen Sandiego with his rookie partner Julia Argent. Appearance Personality Devineaux is brash and arrogant. He believes that he alone can catch Carmen Sandiego through determination, and considers thorough detective work a waste of time. Because he's so full of himself, he misses clues that others catch, and when others catch them he insists they are boring details nobody cares about. He is ambitious, hoping to improve his own reputation by catching Carmen Sandiego, but careless, destroying several cars and losing important pieces of technology and evidence. Devineaux is brave to the point of recklessness, willing to attempt daring jumps and stunts in his pursuit of Carmen. Devineaux is patriotic: when captured by V.I.L.E., he attempts to resist their mind control device by singing La Marseillaise, the national anthem of France. By the end of the first season, he begins to doubt his own abilities. He blames himself for setbacks and resolves to be nicer to Argent, who he sees is a talented agent. Nevertheless, he remains convinced that Carmen is a dangerous threat. Biography Initially, Devineaux and Argent were Interpol agents with Argent working with him for roughly two weeks. They were working in Poitiers, France, Devineaux's hometown, where he worked as a police detective, only exacerbating his hubris. Devineaux seems to like working alone but is willing to take Argent under his wing to apprehend Carmen Sandiego. While explaining how his experience trumps Argent's smarts, Argent tries to tell Devineaux that Carmen is behind them. Argent suggest radioing for backup, but Devineaux tells her not to, despite Carmen's nimble agility. Devineaux gave chase toward the Crimson Shadow when she escaped on a hang glider on a roof while he slips and fell on his car. Eager to chase his quarry, Devineaux tells Argent to stay in Poitiers to investigate the crime scene while he drove to the train station suspecting Carmen was on her way to Paris via train with the Eye of Vishnu. Devineaux misses the train so he decides to drive his car to Paris. Along the way, Argent is telling Devineaux nothing of value was taken from the crime scene. Shocked in disbelief right about the same time his car breaks down. Fortunately for him, there is a small airport nearby to which he commandeers a small aircraft with his Interpol authority. This allows him to catch up to the train. By the time he reaches Paris, Carmen is not on the train car, but Crackle wrapped in Carmen's signature coat and hat, while Carmen in her street clothes (which includes a red hoodie) walks down the street to catch a speedboat on the River Seine. While he didn't catch Carmen, he does take the mysterious V.I.L.E. villain back to Interpol for interrogation, but he doesn't get the chance to as The Cleaners extricate Crackle from the police station. Frustrated that a lead to catching Carmen Sandiego has disappeared before he could question him, Devineaux decides it's time to go home as he eats a roll of antacid mints. Argent walks Devineaux back to what's left of his car, then attempts to return to the police station. Just as Devineax is about to go home, two unknown agents knock him out and drag him to an unknown location where he meets The Chief. The Chief debriefs Devineaux about V.I.L.E. and how clandestine they are, and to help him help her, she employs him to work for A.C.M.E. By the time she enrolls Devineaux, Argent discovers that he is being held in a utility closet. Impressed by her sleuthiness, the Chief enrolls Argent as Devineaux's partner. While Argent proves an adept A.C.M.E. agent, Devineaux struggles, destroying several A.C.M.E. cars, having his lucky jacket destroyed by Tigress, and having his ID card stolen by Paper Star. Because of his bumbling, V.I.L.E. later assumes that Devineaux is working with Carmen as a partner, even though he isn't, and captures him. Relationships In Other Languages Gallery Trivia * According to the Carmen Sandiego website, Chase's full name is Chase Deni Devineaux.https://www.carmensandiego.com/videos/ References Category:Carmen Sandiego (2019) Category:Male Category:Interpol Category:A.C.M.E. (2019) Category:ACME agents